The Silver Digivice
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: An exchange student from Canada has come to Tokyo and is staying with T.K. How will this affect the DigiDestined?
1. T.K.'s Roommate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
This fic contains some slight Takari and a few hints of Taiora.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: T.K.'S ROOMMATE  
  
It was Sunday morning. As usual, like any other Sunday morning, T.K. was sleeping in late. He never got much sleep during the school week, so he often used the weekend to catch up. Patamon lay next to him on the pillow. They were so deep in sleep that they were completely oblivious to the fact that someone had been continuously ringing the doorbell for the past ten minutes.  
  
"T.K.! Open up!" called Matt for the twenty-second time. Still no answer. Matt sighed, bent down, lifted the mat, and grabbed the spare key. He let himself in and stepped into the apartment, locking the door behind him.  
  
"T.K.! You home!" called Matt, "Huh. Probably still sleeping." He removed his shoes and took a pair of slippers from the closet. Slipping them on his feet, he walked to T.K.'s room, where he saw his younger brother still fast asleep. Matt glanced at the clock. It was almost 11:45 a.m.! Matt sighed again and looked around the room. It was then that he noticed T.K.'s portable CD player sitting on T.K.'s desk. Matt grinned as an idea came to him. First, he checked to see of there was a CD in there, which there was. Matt slowly crept up to T.K.'s bedside and inserted the earphones into T.K.'s ears and raised the volume to maximum.  
  
'This is gonna be brutal!' thought Matt. T.K.'s eyes suddenly snapped open. Matt froze.  
  
"Hey, Matt," said T.K.  
  
"Uh, hi?" said Matt. T.K. took his earphones out and yawned. 'I'm screwed,' thought Matt.  
  
"So what's going on?" asked T.K. he slowly got out of bed and re-buttoned the first two buttons of his pajama top, which had come loose, somehow.  
  
"Not much," said Matt, "You?"  
  
"Tired," said T.K. He walked off towards the bathroom with Matt right behind him.  
  
"So T.K., any plans for today?" asked Matt as he sat down on the toilet.  
  
"Not really," said T.K. as he tossed Matt his pajamas and boxers before stepping into the shower. He turned on the water and began to wash himself.  
  
"Well, would you be interested in going with Tai to the airport this afternoon?" asked Matt.  
  
"Why on Earth would I need to go to the airport?" asked T.K.  
  
"Apparently, Tai's friend from Canada is coming over," said Matt.  
  
"As a visitor?" asked T.K.  
  
"As an exchange student," said Matt. T.K. stuck his head out from behind the shower door.  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?" asked T.K., "Isn't Tai's friend going to stay at Tai's place?"  
  
"Well, yes. But that's not all," said Matt, "Apparently, Tai's friend is bringing along his little brother."  
  
"Little brother?" asked T.K., sounding intrigued.  
  
"Yeah," said Matt, "Tai said he's a guy about your age. I thought you might like to meet him, so I volunteered you to have him live with you and Mom."  
  
"What?" said T.K. in disbelief.  
  
"I talked it over with Mom. She said it's okay," said Matt.  
  
"Without MY input?" asked T.K.  
  
"Yep," said Matt. He stood up off the toilet and unzipped his pants.  
  
"I'm not going through with it," said T.K., "I mean, I've got stuff I don't want strangers to see. And what about Patamon?"  
  
"Just be a nice boy and do it," said Matt as he zipped his pants back up.  
  
"I'm not going through with it," repeated T.K.  
  
"Let me help you make your decision," said Matt, "You have no choice." And with that, Matt flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom. He could hear T.K. screaming in pain from the scalding water.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tai, calm down," said Kari.  
  
"How can I calm down!?" said Tai, "Todd's coming over!"  
  
"I know you're excited about Todd coming over as an exchange student, but your pacing is making me dizzy!" said Kari, "By the way, where are you going to let him sleep?"  
  
"I brought out my old sleeping bag from the back of my closet," said Tai, "And besides, he bringing his younger brother."  
  
"I thought Todd was an only child," said Kari.  
  
"So did I," said Tai, "But then again, I never met his family before."  
  
"So where is his brother staying?" asked Kari.  
  
"With T.K.," said Tai, "And considering how often you visit T.K., you'll probably see Todd's brother quite a lot. At least for the next several months."  
  
"With T.K.?" asked Kari.  
  
"I think he'll be a pretty nice guy," said Tai, "Come on, we're going to pick up T.K. before we head out to the airport."  
  
"T.K.'s coming?" asked Kari, "I'm coming, too!"  
  
"Great," said Tai, "I'll drive." Tai took their mother's keys off the table and left a note in their place. He and Kari took the elevator down to their mom's car & got in. Tai strapped himself in, started the car, and drove off towards T.K.'s apartment building. Kari sat in the passenger's seat, but she knew that she would have to move to the back seat later, especially if she wanted to be next to T.K.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.K. finished emptying half of his drawers and put the rest of his clothes in the closet. He immediately went to work on making the bed for his soon-to-be guest. He pulled out a fair-sized sleeping pallet that he hadn't used in a while and dropped it on the floor next to his bed, closer to the window. Then he brought out a blanket and a pillow and placed them on the pallet.  
  
"You're not going to have him sleep on THAT, are you?" asked Matt.  
  
"You think I'd sacrifice my own bed?" asked T.K.  
  
"Ooh, I get it now," said Matt. He grinned his devious mischievous grin, which he was so well known for. In fact, T.K. knew exactly what was going on inside Matt's head whenever he saw that grin.  
  
"Shut up, Matt," said T.K. The doorbell suddenly rang. T.K. answered it and saw Tai standing there.  
  
"Ready to go, skipper?" said Tai, trying to cheer T.K. up after seeing the boy's facial expression.  
  
"Not really," said T.K.  
  
"Too bad," said Tai, "Guess you won't be sharing the back seat with Kari, then." When Tai looked back, he only saw Matt standing there and a few clouds of dust on the floor.  
  
"Well, that motivated him," said Matt.  
  
"Coming, Matt?" asked Tai.  
  
"Nah, my band's got a gig tonight, so we gotta practice," said Matt, "Oh my God! PRACTICE! I forgot! Later, Tai! Say hi to Todd for me!" And with that, Matt ran off at full speed.  
  
Tai shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards the car (after closing and locking the door to T.K.'s apartment). When he got back, he saw T.K. and Kari all cuddled up in the back seat. He sighed happily for his sister and slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Okay, you two. Settle down," said Tai, "Next stop: Tokyo Airport!" He fastened his seatbelt and started the car. He turned his head towards the rear window as he backed out of his parking space before driving out of the parking lot and out onto the street.  
  
"Is Tai excited about seeing his friend?" asked T.K.  
  
"Of course," said Kari, "He's been pacing around the house all morning. Remind me to ask my mom to buy a new rug." T.K. chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Tai. What's Todd's brother like?" asked T.K.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Tai, "I only know what he told me through e-mail. He said that his brother's 12 years old and in Grade 7 in school."  
  
"He's as old as T.K. and me and in the same grade as us!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
"He said that he's also a smart kid," said Tai as he continued driving, "And if you must know, Todd even said that his brother is considered quite good-looking by some of his classmates."  
  
"Female classmates, no doubt," said T.K.  
  
They rode on for about another hour or so. They eventually reached the airport. Tai drove up to a machine and punched out a parking ticket. He drove around until he found a spot and parked the car.  
  
"Tai, this is a tight spot," said Kari.  
  
"It was the only one left," said Tai. He put the car in park and turned off the engine. Removing his seatbelt, he rolled down the window and looked to see how much space there was. There was only about one foot of space between the two vans on either side of the car, which wasn't enough to open the doors.  
  
"Well?" asked T.K.  
  
"Okay," said Tai as he took in a breath to calm himself, "Everyone, out the windows." Everyone rolled down their windows and climbed out. They found themselves sandwiched between vehicles.  
  
"Just typical old Tai," said Kari. Fortunately, there was just enough room for someone to open the door enough to close the windows and lock the doors. When this was all done and over with, they went inside the arrivals terminal. The three of them stood behind a railing as they watched passengers file out of the customs and baggage claim areas.  
  
"How are they going to find us?" asked T.K. as he looked around at he groups of people standing around. Some were even holding signs with names on them. "Why didn't we make one of those signs?"  
  
"We don't need one," said Tai, "because here they come."  
  
T.K. and Kari looked at the gates leading from customs baggage claim. They saw a purple-haired boy wearing cream-colored cargo shorts, a black shirt, sneakers, blue socks, a brown leather jacket, and a blue bandanna around his neck come out through the gate with a backpack over his shoulder and dragging a suitcase behind him. In his right hand was a red metal box. Next to him was a younger boy with bright blond hair (though not as bright as Willis') and crystal blue eyes wearing blue carpenter jeans, a black T-shirt, silver Nikes, and a silver watch. He, too, was carrying a backpack and dragging a suitcase.  
  
"Hey, Todd!" yelled Tai over the chattering of the surrounding people, "OVER HERE!"  
  
"Tai? Is that you?" said the purple-haired boy. Tai, T.K., and Kari pushed their way around people and eventually met up with Tai's friend.  
  
"Hey, buddy. How's it been?" asked Tai.  
  
"Not bad," said Todd, "You?"  
  
"Great!" said Tai, "I'm so glad you're here. It's been like three years?"  
  
"Two and a half," said Todd.  
  
"T.K. Kari. You two remember Todd, don't you?" said Tai.  
  
"We remember him," said T.K., "Todd Tzumati. It's been a while."  
  
"I'll say!" said Todd, "Man! You've shot up like a weed, T.K! I didn't even recognize you! And Kari! You're still just as I remembered you before I moved to Canada."  
  
"Some things never change," said Kari with a smile.  
  
Tai walked up to Todd and whispered into his ear. "Oh yeah. Right. Thanks for reminding me, Tai," said Todd.  
  
"No prob," said Tai.  
  
"Guys, I want you to meet my brother," said Todd and placed a hand on the shoulder of the blond-haired boy who had accompanied him.  
  
"I thought you were an only child," Tai whispered into Todd's ear.  
  
"Technically, I am," Todd whispered back, "He's adopted."  
  
"Oh," said Tai.  
  
"Todd, what're whispering about?" asked the blond boy.  
  
"Nothing!" Todd said, quickly, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
"Fine," said the blond-haired boy. He extended his hand out towards Tai, T.K., and Kari. "Name's Tzumati. Justin Tzumati."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Justin," said Tai and shook Justin's hand.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," said Justin. He then shook hands with T.K. and Kari.  
  
"Well, let's get going," said Todd.  
  
"Right this way," said Tai, "I'll drive." Tai, T.K., and Kari led Todd and Justin out to Tai and Kari's mom's car. The two vans that had been there earlier were now gone. Tai loaded the suitcases into the trunk while the others got into the car. Todd sat in the passenger's seat while T.K., Kari, and Justin sat in the back. Finally, Tai got into the driver's seat, buckled up, started the car, paid the fee, and drove off.  
  
"So where are we staying?" asked Todd.  
  
"You'll be staying with me and Kari," said Tai, "Justin will stay at T.K.'s." T.K. and Justin looked at each other, but neither spoke a single word. This worried Tai and Kari for a bit, but Todd reassured them that Justin always acted this way.  
  
"He's really defensive, at first," said Todd, "But once he gets used to you, he makes a really good friend.  
  
Tai decided to drop T.K. and Justin off before heading back to his own home. T.K. helpfully took Justin's suitcase up to his apartment and into his room.  
  
"Well, Justin. This is where you'll be staying for the next few months," said T.K., "I've made room in my drawers for your clothes. Oh, and your bed is on the floor near mine. Sorry I couldn't make it any better."  
  
"It's okay," said Justin, "I've gone camping several times before, so don't worry about it."  
  
"I'll help you unpack later, but why don't I get you something to eat?" asked T.K.  
  
"What have you got?" asked Justin.  
  
"Let's take a look," said T.K. he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Let's see. We've got TV dinners, some celery, leftover white rice, bread, a bit of broccoli, a couple of apples and oranges, a carton of milk, some juice, butter, jam, eggs, lettuce, leftover barbecued pork, and a few cans of pop."  
  
(A/N: I'm Canadian, so I say pop.)  
  
"Anything else?" asked Justin.  
  
"We've got a few waffles in the freezer along with some ice cream, ice cubes, and frozen corn and peas," said T.K., "There's not much in the pantry except for some instant oatmeal, a box of cereal, a few cookies, and a thermos of tea. Sorry, Justin. The best I can offer you is a TV dinner."  
  
Just then, the front door opened and Mrs. Takaishi walked in. "T.K.! I'm home!" called Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"I'm on the kitchen, Mom!" called T.K., "Come in. There's someone I want you to meet." Mrs. Takaishi walked into the kitchen to find T.K. standing there with Justin. "Mom, this is Justin. He's an exchange student from Canada. He's going to be spending a few months with us."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Justin," said Mrs. Takaishi as she shook hands with Justin.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine," said Justin.  
  
"I was going to offer something for him to eat," started T.K., "but we..."  
  
"Leave that to me," said Justin. He reached into he fridge and pulled out the rice, some celery, a few eggs, lettuce, and the barbecued pork. He retrieved the frozen corn and peas from the freezer and placed them all on the counter. T.K. and is mother watched Justin, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked T.K.  
  
"Just sit at the table and wait," said Justin. They did. In a few minutes, T.K. and Mrs. Takaishi could smell something coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" asked T.K. He found out when Justin walked up to the table with three bowls of fried rice in his hands. He went back into the kitchen and grabbed three cups, three sets of chopsticks, and the thermos of tea. He placed everything on the table and sat down.  
  
"Dinner is served," said Justin. T.K. and Mrs. Takaishi tried some of the rice.  
  
"This is good," said Mrs. Takaishi.  
  
"I haven't had cooking like this since when we were still one family!" exclaimed T.K.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said Justin. He picked up his bowl and wolfed it down with T.K., who was doing the exact same thing. Justin offered to do the dishes, as well, but Mrs. Takaishi insisted that she do them, so he and T.K. started to unpack Justin's belongings.  
  
"I'll introduce you to my other friends tomorrow," said T.K., "I think you'll like them and I think they'll like you."  
  
"I would be happy to oblige," said Justin.  
  
'Maybe this will turn out better than I thought,' thought T.K.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Justin's pretty much a mirror image of myself. Same personality, many of the same interests (I've only made slight changes.)  
  
Anyway, please read & send me your reviews. The more exciting stuff starts in the next chapter. 


	2. Warrior of Speed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official Digimon characters.  
  
I do, however, own the character Justin Tzumati and his partner Digimon, which will make his first appearance in this chapter.  
  
T.K.: Okay, so one morning Matt comes by my place and tells me that there's this kid from Canada who's going to be staying with me. Imagine, Matt volunteering me without my approval. Turns out, he's the younger adopted brother of Tai's Canadian friend, Todd. We met them at the airport and after bringing the Canadian guy, Justin, home, he cooks us dinner. Maybe this whole thing isn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2: WARRIOR OF SPEED  
  
T.K. awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. It took him a moment to realize that the events from yesterday had actually happened. "Hey, Justin! Time to get up!" he said. There was not response. Curiously, T.K. looked over at the makeshift bed that Justin was supposedly sleeping in. He found it empty. 'Where'd he run off to?" wondered T.K. He stretched and hopped out of bed. T.K. opened the door to his room and saw Justin standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, T.K.," said Justin, "I got up extra early so I could pick up a few groceries for the apartment. You mom lent me the money."  
  
"You ARE good," said T.K. He went into the bathroom and quickly, showered, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He returned to his room with his pajamas in his hand and a towel around his waist.  
  
"Breakfast will be served in two minutes," said Justin. T.K. quickly dressed and made his bed. Just as he was putting on his socks, he heard Justin calling him to breakfast. Eagerly, T.K. ran into the dining room and sat down at the table. In front of him was a plate filled with bacon, Belgian waffles, sausage, and a ham and cheese omelette. T.K. was surprised that Justin could whip up something like this.  
  
"Dig in," said Justin. T.K. picked up his fork, brought a little bit to his mouth, and ate it.  
  
"This is SO good!" said T.K. and went on to eat the rest, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"  
  
"I...uh...don't wanna talk about it right now," said Justin, uneasily. He shifted in his chair and looked away from T.K.  
  
"Okay," said T.K, slowly. They quickly finished breakfast and washed the dishes. Then T.K. got ready to take Justin to Odaiba Elementary/Junior High School. "So, you nervous about your first day in a new school in a different country?"  
  
"Not really," said Justin as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Then, let's go," said T.K. He picked his backpack (which he had already snuck Patamon into) and led the way. Along the way to school, T.K. ran into Cody and Yolei in the elevator.  
  
"Morning, T.K.," said Cody, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Justin," said T.K., "He's the exchange student from Canada. He's going to be staying with me for a few months."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Justin. I'm Cody," said Cody as he introduced himself.  
  
"And I'm Yolei," said Yolei.  
  
Justin shook hands with both of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. So far, I have to say that T.K. has good tastes in friends," he said.  
  
Yolei blushed a bit when Justin shook her hand. She blushed a little more when she got a good look at his face. "Wow!" she said, "You're not handsome. You're gorgeous!"  
  
Justin took a step back from Yolei. He was aware of his own appearance, but no one had actually expressed their feelings about it towards him in that manner before. It was enough to make Justin feel uncomfortable.  
  
"That's a nice watch," said Cody, "And those are nice shoes, too. I guess you really like the color silver."  
  
"Everyone at home calls me 'Silver Lighting'," said Justin. They rode down the elevator and walked to school together. They met up with Davis and Kari in the schoolyard.  
  
"Justin, I'm sure you remember Kari, don't you?" said T.K.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Kari," said Justin before turning to Kari, "Our brothers have known each other for quite a while."  
  
"Tai and Todd were so busy catching up on stuff last night that I hardly got any sleep last night," said Kari.  
  
"And there's Davis," said T.K., "Yeah, we know. Davis looks a lot like Tai. He sees him as a role model."  
  
"What's up with the goggles?" asked Justin. Just then the bell rang and everyone ran into the school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
T.K. sat in his usual spot in class, but Kari wasn't sitting next to him like usual. Kari was moved one desk ahead to make room for Justin, who wasn't in the classroom, yet. Just then, the teacher walked in and stood in the center of the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning, students," said the teacher, "Before we begin today, I'd like you all to meet a new student." Justin walked into the room and stood before the entire class.  
  
"My name is Justin Tzumati," he said, "It is an honor to meet you all."  
  
"Justin is an exchange student from Canada and will be spending the next several months with us. So students, I ask that you make Justin feel welcome during the time he spends with us," said the teacher, "Now Justin, please take a seat next to the boy with the sandy blond hair." Justin walked over to the empty desk beside T.K. and sat down.  
  
"Well, here you are," said T.K., "What do you think, so far?  
  
"How about turning up the air conditioning?" said Justin.  
  
Davis (who was sitting behind Justin and T.K.) leaned forward and spoke quietly to Justin, "Too hot for you? Guess you must not be used to this kinda weather, eh?" Justin immediately straightened up in his seat. He hated it when people thought of him based on the stereotype on Canadian. He turned around and shot a Death Glare at Davis, causing him to back down.  
  
(A/N: The Death Glare is the trademark of Heero Yuy from "Gundam Wing", but I'm merely borrowing it for this one scene.)  
  
'Looks like Justin's about to kill Davis,' thought T.K., 'Better watch what I say.'  
  
The morning passed by as usual. At lunch, the Digi-Destined sat at their usual table eating. There was an empty seat next to T.K., which was saved for Justin.  
  
"How long does it take for one guy to grab his lunch?" asked Davis at he took another sip of his milk.  
  
"He'll come," said T.K. At that moment, Justin came up to them with a plastic tray in his hands.  
  
"Glad you could join us," said T.K, "Please, take a seat."  
  
"Thanks," said Justin and sat down.  
  
"You bought your lunch?" asked Davis.  
  
"Your cafeteria's not that bad," said Justin, "Burgers, fries, the works."  
  
After school, the Digi-Destined met up in the computer lab, where they met up with Ken and introduced him to Justin. After all the pleasantries were made, the Digi-Destined began to debate amongst themselves about how they were going to be able to go to the Digital World without freaking out Justin. As if to answer their question, a silver light shot out of the computer screen and landed right in Justin's hands.  
  
"What the heck was that?" asked Justin, "And what on Earth is this thing?" He held up his hand for everyone to see. Justin was holding a D3 with silver grips. Fortunately, Tai and Todd were in the room.  
  
"Justin, maybe we should talk about something," said Todd. After about ten minutes of explaining, Justin seemed to understand.  
  
"So let me get this straight," said Justin, "You guys use these things to go into a computer, fight evil monster things, and use them again to come back out of the computer?"  
  
"That's the basic idea," said T.K.  
  
"Sweetness!" said Justin.  
  
"I think Todd and I should come along," said Tai. He remembered that incident three years ago when he first met Todd. The Digi-Destined were on a search for the ninth Digi-Destined and they found Todd, who's crest happened to be the Crest of Speed.  
  
"So let's go," said T.K. He extended his hand (while holding his D3) towards the computer monitor and shouted, "Digiport Open!"  
  
Upon entering the Digital World, Justin noticed two things. The first thing was the scenery. The second thing he noticed were his clothes. Justin was wearing silver pants, black leather boots, a silver jacket, and black leather gloves that went halfway up his forearms. He also wore a tight black sleeveless leather shirt with four golden buttons and three large silver buckles. He noticed a second later that he had something strapped to his left thigh. Looking down, he saw a black leather holster. And in the holster, he found a laser blaster, like the ones from Star Wars.  
  
"Why does Justin get a weapon?" asked Davis.  
  
"Jealous?" asked T.K.  
  
"NO WAY!" lied Davis.  
  
"Yeah right," everyone muttered under their breaths.  
  
The Digi-Destined walked through the forest when their Digivices began to go off.  
  
"Looks like we've picked up a Digi-Egg," said T.K. They followed the signal into a large cave. In the center was a small crater. In the center of the crater was a raised platform, sort of like a stone table. Resting on the table was a silver Digi-Egg with three sharp spines protruding from the top. In the center of the front was a white lightning bolt.  
  
"It's emblazoned with the Crest of Speed," said Todd.  
  
"Try lifting it," said Tai.  
  
"I'll try," said Todd. He gripped both sides of the Digi-Egg and pulled. It didn't nudge a single picometer.  
  
"Justin, you try," said Tai.  
  
"Why me?" asked Justin.  
  
"Just do it," said Todd.  
  
Justin stepped up to the egg and ran a hand through his hair. He placed both hands on the Digi-Egg and pulled. It came off easily. "That was easy enough," said Justin. A bright white light suddenly shot out of the hole that he Digi-Egg once covered and out came a Digimon. It looked like a navy- blue Veemon with an electric V on its forehead.  
  
"I've been waiting for a long time, Justin!" said the Digimon, "Don't need to ask me anything. Your brother will explain everything. Let me introduce myself. The name's Voltmon!"  
  
"Voltmon," said Justin, "I like it."  
  
"I brought someone along, too," said Voltmon. Out from the shadows of the cave, a greenish-blue Digimon with electric stripes running down its back walked up. Todd rejoiced at the sight of this Digimon.  
  
"Sparkymon!" he shouted as the Digimon leapt into his arm, "I've missed you, buddy!"  
  
"I've missed you, too!" said Sparkymon.  
  
Their reunion was interrupted when a suddenly blast from within the cave exploded. Everyone turned and saw a blue and white Digimon standing there.  
  
"Uh oh. We're in trouble," said Agumon, "That's Rinkmon, the fastest Digimon in the Digital World. He'll make minced meat out of us when he uses that Spinning Cutter of his."  
  
The Digi-Destined quickly ran out of the cave, but just when they got outside, Rinkmon appeared and blocked them off.  
  
"At least we're outside," said Tai, "Go guys!"  
  
"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari.  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...SHURIMON! The Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...DIGMON! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...PEGASUSMON! Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to...NEFERTIMON! The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolve to...STINGMON!"  
  
"Let's go," said Flamedramon as he led the Digimon into battle, "FIRE ROCKET!" is attack missed when Rinkmon dodged it with ease.  
  
"DOUBLE STARS!" shouted Shurimon.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" shouted Digmon.  
  
"STAR SHOWER!" shouted Pegasusmon.  
  
"ROSETTA STONE!" shouted Nefertimon.  
  
Again, Rinkmon dodged the attacks.  
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!" shouted Stingmon.  
  
'QUADRUPLE STORM!" countered Rinkmon. He unleashed a fury of sharp blades at Stingmon, causing him to De-Digivolve back into Wormmon.  
  
"Wormmon!" shouted Ken.  
  
"Now for the rest of you," said Rinkmon, "SPINNING CUTTER!" He launched a barrage of spinning blades at the Armored Digimon, causing them to De- Digivolve and rendering them harmless.  
  
"Justin, you're the only one left!" said Tai, "Open the Digi-Egg!"  
  
"Just do what the others did!" said Todd.  
  
"You can do it!" said Voltmon.  
  
"If they can do it, so can I!" said Justin. He held the Digi-Egg of Speed high above his head. "Here goes nothing. DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" The Digi-Egg began to glow.  
  
"Voltmon Armor Digivolve to..."  
  
Voltmon and the Digi-Egg of Speed converged on each other and bolts of white electricity surrounded Voltmon's body. The sparks took on a solid form as Sparkymon's forms appeared in the background. The sparks surrounding the right arm suddenly disappeared and a long blade extended. The same thing happened with the left arm. Then the head was cleared and a long slender blade shot up from the center of the helmet.  
  
"BLADRAMON! The Blades of Speed!"  
  
Standing in Voltmon's place was a Flamedramon-like Digimon with navy-blue skin and silver armor. Instead of claws, he had hands and instead of kneepads and foot guards, he had silver knee-high boots. On each of his gauntlets, he had a long sharp blade about twice the length of his forearm, which looked like it could cut through almost anything. The horn on his head was similar to Flamedramon's, but it was thinner and sharper. On his back was the Crest of Speed.  
  
"I am Bladramon!" announced the new Digimon, "As Voltmon, I used the Digi- Egg of Speed to Armor Digivolve. I slice, dice, cut, shred, and peel with my Giga Slicer and then finish off my opponents with my powerful Thunder Blade attack!"  
  
"Armor Digivolve, huh?" said Todd, "Things HAVE changed."  
  
"So what? No one's as fast as me!" said Rinkmon.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" said Bladramon.  
  
The two Armored Digimon launched themselves at each other and began fighting. "SPINNING CUTTER!" shouted Rinkmon. Bladramon raised his arm blades and deflected each one of Rinkmon's cutters as they came closer to him. "You're pretty fast to be able to deflect my attacks," said Rinkmon.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," said Bladramon.  
  
"You can't match my superior speed, Bladramon. For I am the fastest Digimon ever!" boasted Rinkmon.  
  
"You want to know one of the things I can never stand?" asked Bladramon.  
  
"What? Being a loser?" asked Rinkmon.  
  
"No," replied Bladramon, "A braggart. Take this. GIGA SLICER!" Bladramon brandished his arm blades and lunged at Rinkmon. The speedy Digimon deflected Bladramon's blows with his own blades.  
  
"You'll have to be faster than that!" said Rinkmon. He and Bladramon continued to exchange blows. Their blades flashed in the sunlight as they clanged against each other.  
  
"He's doing it!" said Cody.  
  
"But he's not winning yet. You can do it, Bladramon!" said Justin.  
  
The two Armored Digimon pushed themselves away from each other and stood ready to continue. "How would you feel if I made things more challenging?" asked Rinkmon. And with that, he began to circle around Bladramon with incredible speed.  
  
"Whoa! There's like a million of 'em!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"If Rinkmon keeps this pace up, Bladramon's going to lose," said T.K.  
  
"I can't lose him," said Justin, "There's gotta be something I can do."  
  
"Take this! SPINNING CUTTER!" shouted Rinkmon. Several spinning blades shot out from somewhere in the Rinkmon ring at Bladramon.  
  
"Bladramon! Deflect them all!" shouted Justin.  
  
"Gotcha! SPIN SLASH!" shouted Bladramon. He held out his arms and began to spin wildly. As he spun, his arm blades deflected Rinkmon's Spinning Cutter and deflected them away. One of them landed near the ground and Rinkmon suddenly appeared.  
  
"He stopped moving," said Yolei.  
  
"It worked!" said Justin, "By deflecting Rinkmon's attack, Bladramon was able to trip Rinkmon, causing him to stop moving." Everyone just looked at Justin with surprised expressions on their faces.  
  
"Justin's always had a knack of thinking fast," said Todd, "which probably explains why he inherited the Crest of Speed."  
  
"That sounds logical enough," said Ken.  
  
"You can't win against the fastest Digimon in the Digital World!" said Rinkmon, "My speed far exceeds yours. QUADRUPLE STORM!" Bladramon stood ready. As soon as the attack was close enough, he swung his arm and deflected the blades back at Rinkmon, pinning the cocky Armored Digimon to a tree. Rinkmon tried to pull himself free, but his own attack held him fast in place.  
  
"I'd love to stay and help out, but I can see you're 'stuck' with your own problems," said Bladramon. Rinkmon tried to pull himself free, but to no avail.  
  
"Trapped by my own attack!" said Rinkmon in disbelief.  
  
"GIGA SLICER!" shouted Bladramon. He ran straight at Rinkmon and slashed. When he backed down, everyone could see some glossy black material behind the white and blue armor.  
  
"He's a Control Spire Digimon!" exclaimed Ken.  
  
"Justin, finish him!" shouted T.K.  
  
"Bladramon," said Justin, calmly.  
  
"I'd be happy to oblige," said Bladramon. He leapt back several meters and took his stance. His arm blades began to spark as they gave off a yellow aura.  
  
"Fire when ready," said Justin.  
  
"Now Rinkmon," said Bladramon, "prepare to taste the power of my THUNDER BLADE!" Bladramon slashed his blades and unleashed two sparking yellow energy blades at Rinkmon. Both Thunder Blades hit Rinkmon dead-on and deleted him.  
  
"Nice work, Bladramon," said Justin as he ran up to his Digimon.  
  
"Bladramon: 1. Rinkmon: zippo," said Bladramon. A white light shot out of his body and Bladramon De-Digivolved back into Voltmon. The white beam entered Justin's pocket and a D-Terminal appeared.  
  
"That was an awesome fight!" said Davis.  
  
"Welcome to the team, Justin," said T.K.  
  
"Let's go back," said Tai, "By the way, Todd and Justin, you better be careful. These return trips to the real world can be pretty rough."  
  
In a few moments, the Digi-Destined landed in a pile on the floor of the school's computer lab. "I see what you mean," said Justin, who was back in his black T-shirt, blue carpenter jeans, silver Nikes, and silver watch, "Say, where's Voltmon?" A small navy-blue version of DemiVeemon hopped off Justin's head.  
  
"I'm Chibimon, the In-Training form of Voltmon!" said the little Digimon.  
  
(A/N: I use the American dub names for seasons 01 & 02, so don't get Chibimon confused with DemiVeemon.)  
  
"What a cute Digimon," said Kari.  
  
"Almost as cute as his Digi-Destined," said Yolei. Justin slowly backed away from Yolei, giving her the "God-please-keep-that-woman-away-from-me" look.  
  
"Please don't say things like that about Justin around him," said Todd.  
  
"Sorry," said Yolei.  
  
"Well, it's time to go home," said Tai, "See you all later!"  
  
"Bye Tai! Bye Kari!" called the others as Tai and Kari walked home with Gatomon.  
  
"We better get going, too," said T.K., "Coming, Justin?"  
  
"You think I have much of a choice? I'm living with you for the next several months!" said Justin, "Besides, after sampling some of my cooking, wouldn't you prefer that over TV dinners any day?" T.K.'s mouth watered just thinking about it.  
  
"What is Justin's cooking like, anyway?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" said T.K.  
  
"Hey, T.K.," said Justin, "You know anyplace where I can get a part-time job while I'm here? I could use some income and I doubt your mom will give me an allowance like she does you."  
  
"My family runs a convenience store," said Yolei, "It's in the same building we live in."  
  
"Hmm. Close to my temporary home. Run by the family of my roommate's friend. Sure, why not?" said Justin.  
  
"I'll get it all arranged, then!" said Yolei and ran back home.  
  
"Well, we all better be getting home," said T.K., "See you later, Cody! Have fun at kendo practice."  
  
"Bye!" said Cody.  
  
When Justin and T.K. reached T.K.'s apartment with Patamon and Chibimon in their arms, they found Yolei standing just outside.  
  
"Well Justin, I've got some great news for you," she said, "You're hired!"  
  
"Tell your parents I can work weekends," said Justin.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Yolei and ran off.  
  
"I think she likes you," said T.K.  
  
"Nah, don't bother," said Justin, "Last time I was in a relationship, it only lasted for about five minutes. Turned out she was just an uppity bimbo with a dozen boyfriends."  
  
"Yeesh!" said T.K., "Come on. Let's go in. I'm hungry." He opened the door and let himself and Justin in.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
So what do you think? Please read & review.  
  
Extra note: Expect to see a lot of Justin and Voltmon in future fics, since I'll be revealing more about both of them with each new 02 fic I write. 


End file.
